eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Immerfrost
To say that Everfrost is a desolate arctic wasteland would be quite the understatement. Everfrost was once an arctic range of majestic snow-capped mountains, winding valleys, and ice-blue rivers. Today, it is a frozen purgatory that is both awesome and terrifying in its unearthly majesty. Titanic glaciers rule this domain, having destroyed all but one of the great Everfrost Peaks in their hungry trek across the broken continent. Blizzards constantly ravage the land, pelting the region with needles of ice as sharp and unpitying as a knight's blade. Funnels of frost and bitter winds often descend from the eternally gray skies, scarring the land in the wake of their destructive rampage. Lore The region of Everfrost was torn asunder during the great cataclysm, leaving behind several dangerously scarred isles. An equally perilous lagoon should not be approached without caution, as there have been reports of megalodons patrolling the waters in search of blood. Halas, home of the northmen, is no more. The city was rent by the celestial fireballs that rained down upon Norrath during the cataclysm. Those who survived the initial disaster either fled the region or were consumed by the unleashed hunger of the land. As time went on, Everfrost turned from an inviting homeland to a treacherous glacial wasteland, devoid of floral plant life or any semblance of mercy. :--''Professor Cogglesworth's Tour of Norrath: Part 2'' Geography Everfrost is divided into five valleys separated by tunnels or gulleys. Travel between each valley is dangerous, and is made considerably easier by invisibility or stealth. Within each valley, there is considerable space where one can find relative safety. Travel All travel within the zone is done by foot or by mount. There are two routes into the interior sections of the zone: # via Icewail Caverns: The shorter route is more dangerous, and requires invisibility or stealth or the killing of many level 47 monsters (some heroic). Swim east from into , then look for the cleft that is . # via Jagged Plains: The longer route is much less dangerous, but still requires passing a gauntlet of aggressive animals. Follow up to , then head east until you find the newly uncovered tunnel leading to . Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Permafrost | 45-52 | Group | Shared Dungeon | 1 hour |- | Forbidden Sepulcher | 40-45 | Solo | Instance | 20 min |- | Icespire Summit | 40-45 | Group | Instance | 20 min |- | Miragul's Menagerie | 43-48 | Group | Instance | 15 min |- | The Icy Dig | 50-55 | Group | Instance | 90 min |- | Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice | 50-80 (scales) | Group | Instance | 90 min |- | Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema | 50-80 (scales) | Group | Instance | 90 min |- | Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible | 50-80 (scales) | Group | Instance | 90 min |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The Thundering Steppes | 20-30 | South (across the Fanged Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | Only revive point in this zone |} Quests Everfrost has numerous solo quest lines, and also has many heroic quests. See the Everfrost Timeline. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Steamfont Mountains | 35-50 | Faydwer | Many solo quests; a recommended zone |- | Lavastorm | 40-55 | Shattered Lands | Goes well in tandem with Everfrost |- | The Sinking Sands | 45-55 | Desert of Flames | A good follow-up zone from Everfrost |- |}